This invention relates to copier apparatus for copying a set of originals to produce a set of duplex copies having subsets in which the first page of each subset is on the back side of a copy sheet.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,607 which issued to R. L. Bray, on Feb. 3, 1987 discloses a copier which can produce a duplex copy set from a simplex original set in which the copy set is segmented into subsets (also referred to as chapters) with the first page of each subset being copied on the front side of a copy sheet.
While the Bray patent is useful in providing what has become known as "chapterization," it would be desirable to provide a copier in which a set of duplex or simplex originals could be automatically copied as duplex copies segmented into subsets with the first page of each subset being guaranteed to be copied on the back side of a copy sheet. In this manner, an operator could insure that two related sequential pages would be grouped so that they would simultaneously be visible to a reader when the copy set is bound or otherwise formed as a book. For example, FIG. 1 shows an open notebook wherein the information on, say, page 5 is intended to be viewed in conjunction with the information on the succeeding page 6. As another example, a drawing on one page would be visible to a user reading the description of the drawing from an adjacent page.